


Sweetly Ever After

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider and John Egbert's (romantic?? friendly?? other??)) relationship starts out with more than one metaphorical bangs. Mostly because Dave's the upper class nobleman who can't keep his mouth shut and John's the royal with a secret. And also because they live in a world where omegas are rare and betas are plentiful, and alphas are seeked by all. Sort of. </p><p>In which Dave is going to get that fucking betrothal with John and no one is going to stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There's just this thing about being an alpha. There's this fucking _thing_ about being an alpha. This thing about _being_ an _alpha_ that's been plaguing you. There's this niggling seed that's been growing in your brain for a time and you've started to realize this _thing_ about being an alpha but it didn't mattered until _that_ happened. You pull your dark hair in frustration as you stride through the royal hallways. 

They're staring at you, sizing you up, admiring you, and you can fucking feel them doing this. They've got no defense against you, they're so fucking _transparent_ and you can feel their emotions transmitting across and sticking to you and you hate this you fucking hate it so much. Your glasses slip down from the bridge of your nose and when you push it up and brush away your hair you hear some of the betas gasp because they can see your eyes. And fuck. That's one of this thing about being an alpha. You don't want to deal with their starstruck emotions pelting you so you move even faster to get to your destination. 

The sun is strongly pouring its marigold light into the hallways through the huge windows your grandfather built when he ordered this part of the palace built. You can see one of the most beautiful parts of the royal garden in it. You'd spend your entire childhood playing with _that person_ in the gardens, and planned to spend much of your teenage years learning and discussing and growing up there before _that_. 

You brush against a girl and cause her glasses to fall off, clattering on the marble floor. When you bend down to retrieve them for her, your fingers touch and she blushes. You give them back to her with a forced smile and she grins back sunnily. 

"Thank you! I hope I'll be seeing you at the ball today, heir-" you don't want to listen to the rest of it so you speed up and turn the corner, walking until you reach the semi hidden entrance way to the turret. Inside, it's hot and humid, but you know it'll be cooler at the top. Your steps are measured and even at first, but as you near your destination they speed up until you're sprinting up to the spacious top, the main apartment barred from visitors by a huge oak door. 

The guard was, as usual, the red knight with the suspicious visor. You don't know why he's the guard, he's an alpha and there's this fucking thing about alphas that 's been plaguing you.  

Your breath is uneven, and your hair is a mess. You don't want to see him like this, but you can't help it. 

"Hello there, your highness," the red knight's voice was smooth and you hate it like you hate his smug face and his casual stance and his _distance_ towards- 

But no, there's no time right now to think about such things. 

"Move over, Strider," you say gruffly. 

"Nah, I don't feel like it." He says with that melodious voice of his. You grit your teeth in anger and shove him away, out of the doorway and barge inside. 

And there he is. 

Your anger and gruffness melts away as he looks at you from his pile of cushions in the middle of the room. He's surprised, then he's ecstatic and happy and you can feel this but it doesn't feel suffocating. You close the door behind you and walk towards him, inhaling his sweet scent, the memory of which has been haunting you for days since the last time you saw him. 

He sits up from his book when you approach, lifting his chin because yes, there. You kiss him and everything feels so right and so wrong and you hate yourself but you love this. 

This thing about being an alpha. This thing about you being called the heiress while he's trapped in this luxurious and suffocating turret. This thing, not just about you being an alpha but mostly about him being an omega that took away his freedom.

John inhales your scent deeply and sighs dreamily and looks into your dazzling eyes and he's enchanted and you know it and it feels so fragile. 

"Sis, you haven't been to see me for a week now. What's been going on outside?" 

Your name is Jade Harley, and you hate this system that fucked up your brother's life. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how sexual I want to make this, but as I haven't rated yet there's not explicit or mature scenes here.

Your brother John is, first and foremost, a little shit. However, before he presented as an omega everyone tolerated his attitude because they all assumed that John's a jerk with a heart of gold as well as the crown prince with an amazingly personable attitude. People liked John, better than they like you now. You had the brains a ruler needed, but he had the charisma and leadership that the people wanted. If you're the tactician who comes up with a brilliant attack plan, then he's the general who's able to convince people to come along with him.

When you as the princess presented as alpha, and therefore being one of the two possibilities: unable to either conceive or give children or able to do both. No one gave too much of a shit because they chose the former option immediately since obviously that meant you're unmarriageable, stuck for life with brilliant John, beautiful John, John the friendleader. Maybe, they speculated, maybe John would even stoop down to admit you into his seraglio. Let his poor sister have the title of a royal concubine. It confused you to no end. You were as nice as your brother, as friendly as him, a lot smarter than him, why didn't they like you as much as they did him? It confused you even more when you realized that there's a large part of you that hoped that they were right, that John would look at you differently and _do_ something for you, to you. 

Obviously everything came crashing down and changed again when John presented as omega. Somewhat like you, he's unable to either bear or give children because being male and being omega mashes worse than being female and being alpha. Unlike you, being omega doesn't mean extra, admiring glances in his direction. It meant suffering through invasive stares, touches, and proposals that even being the prince didn't protect him from. Marriage proposals came by the bundles. As an omega, he was torn from his seat of heir and became another piece in the game of marriage alliances that the upper class played. Apparently he was the first born in the upper class in the past seventy years. 

And the thing about this system that you hate is how everyone thinks with their dicks. One whiff of an upper class omega has them wagging their tails at the royal walls, like your brother is some sort of fucktoy to be won with riches and treasures (which, if they manage to get him, is honestly all he'd be). 

John sleeps in your arms at the moment, tired from your earlier conversation. You two are of the warrior stock, being confined saps your strength, like its sapping his strength now.  

_"There are certain people, who I will not name of course, who just aren't the rightful product of nature. I cannot bear to think of them on the throne. Your highness, of course, is a culmination of all the right in the world, I hope you'd find me in the ball tonight."_

_You look at the man next to you._

_"Oh? Tell me more, I need some ideas on how to deal with those who aren't right."_

_"Of course! Of course! I'm not naming names, but there are those who are preternaturally indisposed to any...side of the reproductive coin, shall we say. They can always be used as... a sexual incentive for all manners of things. After all, how else are they able to-"_

_That was when you had enough of his treasonous ramblings and punched his lights out._

Well, isn't that's what's happening right now anyway? John's stuck in his tower, waiting for the day the king and the queen find him a suitable partner. The partner who's going to be gifted who can arguably be the best sex toy in the kingdom for something most advantageous. Which was obviously a good deal for a system that only thinks with its dick. 

You gather him closer to you. You won't let anyone have him. Not your parents, not the nobles, not that fucking Strider guard outside. John's yours, had been since he saw you for the first time as an omega. 

You're pretty sure of that. 

* * *

 

Your name is Dave Strider and fuck that shit about royalty and omega or alpha or whatever. You're the best knight this kingdom has ever produced and by hook or crook you're going to woo their prince. Even with his super saiyan alpha of a sister standing in the way. She's scary but you're going to do this man, you're gonna make this shit happen. 

 

* * *

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Be the Cool Dude, But Only For a While ==>

As if you’ve been anything but cool in your entire life. In a world full of betas, you emerged as a powerful alpha who’s able to seduce at the drop of the hat with your colorful eyes and whose combat strength is formidable as fuck. Like the cool dude you are, you dropped those privileges without a second glance. Mesmerizing eyes? Nah, you popped an eyeshield over them. Strength and exclusive offer to the elite training academy? Nope. The ability to sweet talk and climb your way up the social ladder using your alpha status? Hell yeah that’s how you got knighted.

You even picked out a cool name. Long gone are the days when you were just David Westend, the orphan from the West End. Nah, you’re Dave Strider, upperclass nobleman with shit tons of dough and a royal knighthood. Granted, those weren’t doing any good since you’ve been sentenced to be a guard. It’s cool though, you’ll just serve your unwilling sentence out and then saunter back into the social scene.

You followed a page boy up the winding stairs of a turret in a semi hidden corner of the palace. As you neared the top you were suddenly hit with a sweet smell you’ve only experienced a few times before, in your life as David Westend, and in smaller amounts. Since becoming nobility you’ve never even had a tiny whiff of the scent of an omega. This was different than your previous experiences of omega scents though, this smelled more potent. You glanced at the page boy, a beta hadn’t yet noticed the amount of saturation of the smell in the air. You think you knew who you’re guarding and you realized that the person who did you in hated you a lot more than expected, and when you rounded up the stairs to the top to see a boy leaning against the oak doors waiting for you, you weren’t surprised.

He had a light blush going on, but he looked determined to be out there to greet you apparently, no matter the physical discomfort you were in. The boy was taller than you, and stockier, with the customary dark skin and smooth black locks of the royal family. He was also obviously an omega in heat.

So get this, your apparent nemesis pulled strings to send you, an alpha, to guard the omega that no one can touch but everyone wanted to. Someone hoped you were going to abandon your duties and attack him, ravish the precious prince, and get executed. Alphas weren’t exactly known for their self control, apparently. You scoffed internally. That ruled Pyrope and Serket out of the plot that incriminated you. Those two were too smart, they knew what you were like.

You nodded sharply at the prince and ordered the page away before he notices the scent. The boy tried to introduce himself as you turned away from him and started your duty. The scent was intoxicating but you were able to ignore it. Somehow. Okay you weren’t able to ignore it but you were able to control yourself mentally and you didn’t act on it. John went back in his room uncomfortably after he noticed both the fact that you weren’t going to respond to him and the fact that you had an obvious erection going on.

He was insistent, though, and somehow you ended up having conversations with him. John would sit on the floor or bring a chair near the slightly opened door, and talk to you through the small slit. Bored, frustrated, cheerful, he’d ramble on and let you ramble on for hours on the end.

“Dave, you think Jade likes me?” He asks you one sunny day, when the sky is blue and the sun is a big fat blob of butter in the sky and you’re both trapped inside a tower.

“This is a girl who visits you often and gets so protective over your ass she glares at me every single time she sees me. I sure don’t think she hates you.”

“You’re being difficult on purpose, you ass! I mean, do you think she likes me, romantically.”

You glance at behind you, but you can’t see him properly, only a little slice of him. He’s all blue and green and brown and black and gorgeous.

“Do you want her to?”

John sighs.

“I don’t know, man. We kiss but Jade’s like, my sister and I’ve known her for so long so it doesn’t feel weird but I don’t feel like I want to do anything with her. Well, no that’s not true but I feel like anything I want to do with her isn’t because she’s Jade but because she’s an alpha? Like everytime I see her I get all weak in the knees and stuff but then she’s gone and I’m normal and I don’t know. Is that how romancey stuff works?”

He’s all blue and green and brown and gorgeous and you like him so much it’s damn ride on an unbroken stallion listening to him talk about this.

“What if I took off my visors and let you see me, would you want to know if you’d feel the same?” You ask.

John doesn’t answer for a while.

“Don’t do that.”

You’re not sure what to feel.

“Okay.”

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the main character is actually JADE because we ALL need more of this dashing jungle girl who charms everyone with her dastardly good looks. 
> 
> I mean maybe Dave and John are going to get some narration chapters, but we all know who the real voice of the story is.


End file.
